MY NEW LIFE
by MAKEMYDAY12
Summary: HICCUP LEAVES FULL SUMMERY IS THE FIRST CHAPTER THIS WILL BE A LONG STORY SO BEAR WITH ME
1. Chapter 1

HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION(YAAY!),AND I AM WRITING ABOUT MY FAVORITE NOT THE ADVANTIGES OF TEA (ANIMATED),BUT HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON .AND IF YOU ARE CONFUSED BECAUSE OF THE ALL CAPS ,WELL THAT WAS MY PURPOSE . WITH THE CREEPINES ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF OTHER THAN METHE !

I have had enough of this ,No one wants me here ,And I finally know that after what happened in the ring .So I decided to leave pack my stuff get on toothless and leave. Astrid was the only thing keeping me here but after I found out what she feels like in the ring. and its also better for toothless since they would kill him if they found him.

Hiccup packs his pack with his essential tools some material for toothless' tailfin my drawings of toothless some of my journals and some empty ones for drawing and writing some gold coins I have from birthdays from dad and a painting of mom .three tunics three leggings and two boots . I grab a paper and write the reason I am leaving for dad .

And now its time I start my life.

Sorry this chapter is small this story is going to be big but this is like the description of what will happen I will update in two days until then my friends I bid you goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY PEOPLE I CANT BELIEVE IT 120 VIEWS IN A DAY BUT NO REVIEWS THAT MAKES ME SAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY .AND WITH TH OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY .AND FROM THIS POINT ON MY STORY BEGINS NO MORE ATTACHMENTS TO THE MOVIE BUT LETS NOT FORGET I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT LINE .OKAY NOW IM BEING WITH THE STORY .THOUGH MUST ENJOYES.**

**Astrid's P.O.V**

**I can't believe that misfit got me embarrassed, I am going to kill him .Thank god the chief is away he wouldn't like me barging in his house like this.**

"**Hiccuuuuup" I screamed **

"**Come out you useless idiot" I said as I entered his room. I don't find anything but a note tied to his chair ,I open it and I read something I never expected.**

_**Good bye I am leaving Berk I cannot take this anymore all the insults I counted them each and there 123,345 that's how much insults I received in my life this village doesn't want me here and do I am leaving it for good I am no longer the son of Stoick the vast I am no longer a citizen of this crazy place I am no longer the blacksmith apprentice and I am no longer the man who was I deeply in love with Astrid Ingrid Hofferson .**_

_**Good bye **_

**END ASTRID'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Astrid felt something clench her heart .she drove hiccup way she and everybody treated him like this she pulls the chair forcefully and hits the underside of the desk forcing a compartment out which have four journals in them. she opens the first.**

**And thus all of Berk will know the hell the put hiccup through.**

**HELLOW FAITHFUL READERS I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU ALL MY CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE EVERY SCENE WILL BE A CHAPTER BUT SO THAT MEANS THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CHAPTERS BUT I WILL UPDATE LIKE 5 CHAPTERS EVERY TWO OR THREE DAYS .MAKEMYDAY12 OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS,ATLEAST I HOPE YOU EXIST PLEASE TELL ME YOU EXIST .REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOU MY SPECIAL THANKS TO CLAXTON2 FOR HIS HELPFUL ADVICE .AND NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN ANAND CHILDREN OF ALL AGES EXCEPT UNDER TEEN I GIVE YOU THE THIRD INSTALMENT OF MY NEW !**

**HICCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

**I looked at the place I will never call home again. And felt free this is my home, up in the sky with Toothless. All my regret was washed away with every painful memory. All the times Snotlout hit me and made fun of me .All the name calling that I always took to heart. But now is not the time to think about tear stricken memories, It's about embracing my new life.**

**I look below me and I feel shocked in my sudden thoughts I had not noticed how much ground we had covered .I look to the distance and find land.**

"**Hey toothless buddy lets land over there "I tell the only friend I have ever had **

**As we are landing I notice a cave so me and toothless enter, and I find a huge cave with a small river and I know this is where I am going to start my life.**

**(Berk)Astrid's point of view**

**I can't believe he left, I can't believe it, I hit the back of my legs under his desk and I feel a box.**

**I grab it and as I open it I find three journals covered with dust .I open the first**

'_**He kept making fun of me he's supposed to be my cousin and then when I telling him to stop he pushes me down and kicks me twice in the stomach'**_

'_**I thought I saw my mom again but I found out it wasn't her I began to cry and tuff nut and snotlout began to make fun of me'**_

**It was all like that, entry after entry about sadness, anger, depression, loneliness, about how we treated him, about all the sadness we caused him. And then to add to the fire I find an entry about me.**

'_**I love her but she treats me like them and I hate her for it can you love a person for their beauty determination spirit smartness and power but hate them for treating you like crap I can never hate Astrid not in a m million years no in all my life I just hope that I can be her friend'**_

**I never knew how evil we were and now he's gone.**

**Gone to start his new life without us.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PART PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLE STILL HOPING YOU LIKE THE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS TO BURN MY STORY I DON'T CARE I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU THING AND TO ALL MY READERS CHECK OUT CLAXTON2 GREAT AUTHOR HELPED ME OUT A LOT OK NOW IM BECOMING TODAY I HAVE AGUEST I GIVE YOU TOOTHLESS.**

**TOOTHLESS: GRRRRRRR**

**IF YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAN HE WAS SAYING I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEP THIS PLOT LINE AND THAT HE HATES ALL EAL LOVERS.**

**ON WITH THE FOURTH INSTALMENT**

The cave was awesome; it had its own stream that cut the cave in half. It had a hole that led to an upper lever 'and outside lots of trees, and a spacious area for planting.

I knew I was going to travel the world but each time I return I could come here.

But all that set aside I had a goal, I was going to change, I was not hiccup the useless as they always said, I had potential and I was going to use it.

So I began I grabbed the axe from the tools I got from the forge. And found the nearest trees….

The next 9 weeks I spent building my home inside the cave, and training I bulked up a little my bones didn't appear on my body I had muscles but not like the Vikings I had them in the lean way I pushed myself to the limit and I was ready to travel the world.

(Bark)

Stoic the vast took the news normally but he was sad he drove away his son but Astrid dint show him the journal the most affected was gabber who found a note under his hammer in the forge telling him

'_Gobber you were like a father to me I will miss you but this island is a disease I must heal from'_

The rest took it as a joy filled vacation with no regret but they soon found the island boring without him until Astrid broke and showed them the journals stoic read the entrees about him and felt guilty but the cold hearted others laughed about it.

But nothing was going to prepare them for the surprises to come in the upcoming years.

This chapter was like the linking part of the older chapters and the chapters to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY READERS I KNOW THAT YOU SHALL ENJOY THIS PART (BUT PLEASE REVIEW) AND SORRY FOR THE MISSI G LETTERS I HAD EVERY PART PROOF READ AND AUTO CORRECTED BBUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND THANKS TO ONE OF THE ONL TWO WHO ARE REVIEWING **Saphirabrightscale ** AND NOW ON WITH THE FIFTH INSTALMENT BUT THIS IS WERE THE PLOT BEGINS THE PAST FOUR CHAPTERS ARE THE INTRODUCTION, ENJOY!**

Five years passed since I left berk and in those five years I grew to my full potential I now can defeat all of berk alone I met people like me dragon riders we together understood our bond and the powers it granted but after these years and the lessons I have learned the time to return to berk has come.

The people who I now call family are the only people other than gobber who were ever kind to me.

Jack who were the first one I met he was the brother I never had he came from a place far from berk further r south he is a little tanned and lean he is the second strongest in the group and his dragon scorch is like a combination of the skin of a gronkile and the spikes and size of a nadder except slimmer his species is called the killer stinger because of his ability to make his spikes poisons if he chooses he like me was an outcast and went away after the found he befriended dragons.

Anna was the second person I met in my journey she was a lovely kind lady but she and jack wound up together I am happy for them I could never bring myself to forget about Astrid her dragon snow storm was a snow flame her color was a snow Wight but also because other than her 8 flame shots she had one ice shot that could cause you to freeze.

And last but not least were the twins gargot and fargot they were the same both men both bulky and both annoying they made ruffnut and tuffnut seem like angels they had matching dragons torch and flame who were also twins they were red tornado the were both red and gray but the colors mashed like a tornado but also because when the breathe fire the breathe a twisting flame like a tornado it's because their throats are twisted on the inside.

We were coming to berk because of the dark queen or as her name goes the red death she controlled dragons who had not established a bond it made them attack villages for food and she was growing stronger and we had to warn the land of berk since they were the closest to its nest.

And now me and toothless were flying the lead we were an inch above water and then suddenly we came to a stop and rose to the sky fast as lightning and begun to twist very fast and then I threw myself to the air with a roaring "yeaaaah" and landed back on toothless\

"Enjoying yourself lightning boy" jack mocked me

"More than my entire life" I said with pure joy

"Leave him alone jack

Unless you want to get your ass kicked again" gargot and fargot said finishing each other's sentences

And there in the distance was berk…

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO GUYS SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I BROKE MY LAPTOP'S CHARGER SO I HAD TO FIND A NEW ONE AND THE SCUMBAG SHOP OWNER WAS TALKING A LOT MORE THAN THE NORMAL PRIE BUT I HAD TO GET ONE SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

Some would think being away from the place you lived is hard but for me it wasn't. My home is with the people who accepted me like I did them. so when I returned to berk I did not experience a feeling of relief for a moment I returned to my skinny outcast self although I hadn't changed much in my personality I refused to ever except those descriptions .

"all you guys go back to the cove toothless lead them I will go to the mead hall that were all of them would be right now and I really want to make a cool entrance" I said

"sure mate just don't overdo it like in Dublin we don't want people thinking were gods again now do we hiccup" jack said reminding me of one of our most weird adventures

"Okay now go" I say and they leave

I start walking to the mead hall I start to hear the booming voices of the Vikings who I one thought cared about me and here I am trying to get them out of harm's way I touch the scar on my left eye I can still see but every time I wake up I feel a lot of pain and it's all because of the distraction of a Viking ship when I was flying on toothless

I open the doors very quickly and make my grand entrance.

"Hello everybody misses me" I say with my strongest growl.

**Sorry for the small chapter but had to have a cliff hanger somewhere**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys I haven't been updating it just something tragic happened to our family my cousin died recently and were dealing with loss but I will update soon and I'm making a new character in honor of my cousin


End file.
